What I Did Last Weekend
by TheDramaWriter
Summary: Aparently C.C. has something else on her mind than the contract she made with Lelouch. Will Lelouch accept this change? Read to find out.


**What I did last weekend:**

**A code geass fan fic**

**Chapter one: Desert in my room**

Lelouch had a look of confusion as he listened to the mumbles he herd beyond the door to his room. _No one should be in my room at this hour, _he thought. Slowly Lelouch began to panic as he herd footsteps get closer to the door that he was listening through. The door handle began to jiggle as Lelouch's heart began to pound in his chest.

"What should I do!" he said silently to himself as he stood up from his crouched position. The door suddenly began to open. Lelouch's heart began to leap out of his chest. His mind was in a rush of who might meet his gaze when it finally opened.

"Oh, Lelouch, it's you." C2 said in her usual unemotional tone. She stood only wrapped in a towel. It apparently looked as though she was getting ready to take a bath. Lelouch stood with a look of shock as C2 looked at him the same way she always did. He finally cleared his throat to break the silence between them.

"Y-yes C2…uh, WH-what were you doing in my room?" he said trying to act as though he was just passing by.

"I was getting ready to take a bath does this displease you."

"Yeah it kinda does." he said scratching the back of his head trying to knock a thought that was merging in his head. "I would prefer if you asked me first."

"Well, _I_ also live here so I see no reason to ask for permission."

"_I _also remember you not asking to live here, C2."

Ignoring the last thing Lelouch said, C2 began walking to the door to the bathroom. Lelouch still standing there shocked about the encounter was then letting his thought run free. This caused the middle of his pants to stick out a bit. Trying to calm down he walked into his room and began to undress to relive his stress about what he saw. Huddled in the corner of his closet Lelouch was thinking about what to do.

"Should I get some more clothes on or should I wait for C2 and surprise her?" he said sitting there staring at that little pick bud that was staring back at him. _What am I thinking I don't even like C2 that way, _he thought as the little bud began to move away from his sight as if it was sad as what he had thought.

Lelouch decided to stand up and get some clothes on. He took the black, sleeveless turtle-neck shirt and his Simi-gray pants and walked out of his closet. He laid them on his bed and headed to his chest drawer. He opened the second drawer which held his underwear. When he opened it he found a note lying on top of his boxers. It was addressed to him. He picked it up and a pair of underwear and closed the drawer. He laid the boxers on top of his new clothes and put the note on the table next to his bed. As he was getting dressed it seemed as though the note just stared at him. When he finished getting dressed he picked up the note again. The penmanship was out standing. Then he realized C2 must have written it. _Great what did she want?_ He thought to himself, and at that moment realized what it could be about. This idea horrified Lelouch but he ignored it anyway and opened it up. He was amazed at how well it was constructed as he read it:

_Dear Lelouch,_

_I am deeply sorry of where I put this note. There wasn't any better way to surprise you with this. Anyway I just want to say that I am actually starting to love you. I know it might be hard to believe it but it is true. My feelings have changed since the first time we have met. When I get back from whatever I am doing I hope that you would enjoy me wanting to have sexual intercourse with you. You are the only man I have ever loved truly. Leave Suzaku out of our matter all I want is you. Take me now while I still feel this way. With all do respect you know what you must do._

_Sincerely with love,_

_C2_

Lelouch could barely stand what he was reading. _C2 wants to have sex with me! _He thought not even believing that what he was even thinking. Then ever so slightly he warmed up to the idea. _Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe I'll like it. _

Soon he herd his door knob jiggle again as it did earlier and jerked his head around to see who was coming in. Of course it was C2 again her hair wet from taking a shower. She was this time fully covered in her usual attire, the usual white straight jacket with grey straps. She stood there a bit stunned as she noticed that Lelouch was holding her note in his hands _actually reading it_! Lelouch just stared back at her amber eyes and soon gave a soft smile. That smile that he gave when he was sure about something in his life. The same smile he usual gave Nanelly when he saw her, and he was giving it to C2. She felt her heart leap for joy because she knew he wanted her and she too wanted him. She wanted him _inside her._ That thought just rattled her insides as she watched him slowly walked to her and put the note down. He slowly leaned on her as she was blushing not knowing what to expect. He leaned ever so slightly and presses his softened lips against hers in a simple but invigorating kiss. She deeply blushed at having this done _to her_! She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Slowly Lelouch was putting his hands on her and moved her around as he kissed her making her blush even more. This was making him hard. _C2 at my mercy it's a good feeling_, he thought. He moved C2 slowly to his bed knowing this is what she wanted. Seeing that her clothes weren't fully on he slid them half way off trying to get her to do it. She slowly did as he was motioning her to do. As he was taking his shirt that he had just put on, her clothes hit the floor.

Lelouch realized what he was doing but didn't realize the consciences. His clothes just fell off on top of C2's as he laid on top or her in his bed that was perfectly made. At that moment he didn't care all he wanted was C2 and that's all he cared about…

Before he knew it he and C2 were doing it on his bed. As if they were meant to have sex there. Hearing her moan as he stuck his hard cock in her gave him happiness and warmth.

Within a few seconds in Lelouch started to feel something pool in his penis. He tried to hold back, but the pressure was eating at him. Lelouch took one look at C2 and she nodded. He knew then that he had to let go. So he did…


End file.
